A semiconductor and a display may be manufactured through a series of processes including, for example, depositing a thin film, patterning, and etching, in accordance with a processing order. For the depositing process in which a reactant material and a source material in a gaseous state are injected into a reaction chamber, a substrate may be disposed inside the reaction chamber, and numerous components such as a susceptor used to dispose the substrate and a focus ring may be installed in the reaction chamber. For example, the susceptor, which is used to support the substrate in the depositing process, is a component of which a pocket is formed in an upper portion to support a single or multiple substrates. In general, a component used in semiconductor processing, which is simply referred to as a semiconductor processing component herein, may include a graphite material that is highly processible. However, in a high-temperature thermal process such as a process of depositing a silicon carbide (SiC) layer or a process of manufacturing a light emitting diode (LED), graphite-based semiconductor processing components coated with an SiC layer or a tantalum carbide (TaC) layer may be used to ensure stability.
In the semiconductor processing, numerous components along with a semiconductor substrate may be exposed to a reactant gas, and thus deposits may be formed on surfaces of such components. For example, in a case of a susceptor used in a process of depositing an SiC layer, when the SiC layer is formed to be in a greater thickness than a certain thickness, a crack may occur due to a difference in thermal expansivity between a surface of the susceptor and the formed SiC layer, or a portion of the SiC layer may fall off. For another example, in a case of a susceptor used in a process of manufacturing an LED, a quality of the LED may deteriorate due to particles attached to a surface of the susceptor.
To prevent such issues described above, it is required to perform a process of eliminating a deposit or particle formed or deposited on a surface of a semiconductor processing component used in such a depositing process. For example, in a case that an SiC layer is deposited on a TaC coating layer of a semiconductor processing component, the SiC layer may need to be eliminated through a physical method because SiC has a high chemical resistance. A conventionally used physical polishing method includes, for example, a method of using a polisher and a method of spraying dry ice, which is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0756640.
However, applying such a physical polishing method, a TaC coating layer of a semiconductor processing component may sustain damage, such that a base material, graphite, may be exposed. In addition, when using the physical polishing method, a wet cleaning process may be required to eliminate remaining particles, and thus a greater amount of time may be used for the overall process and productivity may decrease accordingly.